A randomized controlled trial comparing the efficacy and toxicity of CP- 66, 248-2, naproxen and placebo in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Traditional clinical parameters are assessed together with measurements of inflammatory mediators in synovial fluid (IL-1, etc.)